


Funny.

by atzblurbs



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzblurbs/pseuds/atzblurbs
Summary: It's movie night with your boyfriend Yeosang and his bandmates, but you decide to spice things up.





	Funny.

[7:24 p.m.]

Ding-dong. Yeosang’s doorbell rang loudly and echoed through the hallway. You took a deep breath and prepared yourself because you knew as soon as Yeosang noticed, you were dead.

It had been something you wanted to do for awhile now to see how he’d react. However, the fact that you were doing it in front of the other boys was… risky. But it was a risk you were willing to take. And honestly? The thought of your boyfriend being flustered in front of others because of you turned you on. So did the fact that the other boys might notice what you did, too. 

The door swung open and you were greeted by a smiling Jongho. “Hey!”

“Hi Jongho!” you smiled back while making your way inside.

The boys were in their usual little areas. Yunho and Mingi on the couch playing mini-pool. You saw Seonghwa in the kitchen getting snacks together for movie night. You could hear Hongjoong in his room recording the same phrase repeatedly. Jongho retreated back to his room to change while Wooyoung and San had came out from a room to help Seonghwa. Then there was Yeosang, sitting on the couch chuckling at how Yunho and Mingi were bickering and then flashed the most blindingly perfect smile at you once he noticed you were watching him.

He swiftly moved across the room and grabbed your hand to lead you, “Come on, you can put your coat and purse in my room.”

You followed him behind and once in the room, he helped unzip your coat for you and took it off. “Thanks,” you said while turning around quickly to drop your purse on his bed. You didn’t want to spoil anything too early and you thanked your lucky stars that his room currently had shitty lighting.

Suddenly you felt his arms wrap around your waist from behind and he sighed into your hair, “I missed you, beautiful.”

“I missed you too, Yeosang.”

You could feel a smile form on his lips and he turned you around to give you a quick kiss.

“Now come on before Wooyoung and San start whining that they want to start the movie,” he chuckled.

You both walked out and instead of your usual spot next to Yeosang, you sandwiched yourself in between San and Mingi. Yeosang gave you an inquisitive look but quickly shrugged it off and sat near the other end of the couch by Yunho and Seonghwa.

The scary movie had started and both you and Mingi were hiding your faces behind your hands and screeching at any little noise or jump-scare. This made the rest of the boys crack up with laughter and you started to feel their eyes on the both of you instead of the screen just to see your reactions.

The movie had finally gotten to a scene where it wasn’t so dark and had some more lighting which caused the dim living room to light up more so than before.

That’s when you felt it – the stare. Not just an innocent one who just wanted to see your reaction. Oh no, this one was filled with lust and a hint of irritation. You tried to ignore it, but knowing exactly where this stare was coming from and why made moisture pool to your core.

The movie had quieted down and the unexpected sound of someone clearing their throat caused your body to jerk slightly and look over to see where it had came from.

Your eyes immediately locked with Yeosang’s and he didn’t look amused. He flicked his head in the direction of the kitchen and you ever so slightly shook your head no towards him.

He raised an eyebrow and ran his tongue against the inside of his cheek as if saying, “are you really challenging me?” and you pressed your legs tighter together due to how sexy he looked when he became dominant.

He flicked his head again towards the kitchen and with a stern facial expression mouthed, “Go.”

So, you got up and walked towards the kitchen with shaky legs and labored breath. You weren’t sure how Yeosang would handle this once he walked in and so many thoughts were running through your head when you heard his footsteps grow closer then stop at the entrance of the kitchen.

You bit your lip and slowly turned around to face him. His eyes were fixed on your chest for a few seconds and then they slowly made their way up to your gaze.

He stepped towards you and as an automatic reaction, you took one step back without thinking. Yeosang took advantage of this and started making his way towards you until he had you backed up into a corner. Once you had nowhere else to go, you lowered your head and he moved even closer now until his body was almost flesh against yours.

He raised a hand and lifted your chin until you were eye to eye. “Do you think you’re funny?”

“I– uh.. what…” you whispered while your heart was practically jumping out of your chest.

“I said; do you think you’re funny?” he asked again.

You had felt good about this decision and wanted to be bold when you had got here but now his dominant side was causing you to immediately shift into submissive mode. “N-no, Yeo,” you whispered.

“Hmm… that’s weird. Because I think my girlfriend wearing an almost see-through white t-shirt without a bra to movie night in front of the other guys would have to be some kind of a joke.” He retorted.

You gulped and waited because you knew he wasn’t finished yet.

“You know San noticed it the same time as I did, right? So did Hongjoong and they kept stealing glances.”

The dirty thoughts that came to mind made your stomach twist into knots and the ghost of a smirk played on the corner of your lips.

This most definitely did not go unnoticed and Yeosang placed a hand on the wall behind you and leaned in a little more.

“You like that they noticed, don’t you?”

“Yes,” you answered honestly just barely above a whisper now.

Yeosang swiped his tongue on the inside of his cheek again and lifted his free hand to your breast that was barely clothed and squeezed. You closed your eyes as he used his thumb to rub your nipple back and forth a few times then slowly moved his hand up to your neck and squeezed there a little harder than usual emitting a moan.

“Well…” he sighed, “I’m gonna have to punish you.”

Goosebumps rose all over your body and you were about to say “please do” when Yeosang leaned in to harshly kiss you. His tongue easily gained access to your mouth and you both were hungrily kissing each other until his teeth pierced your bottom lip and pulled on it a bit as he took a step back from you before releasing it.

You were practically panting with need and he moved his hand on your neck up to your wet bottom lip and ran his thumb across it. “Such a pretty mouth….” he trailed off, “…. a shame it’s about to get choked by Daddy’s cock.”

“Fuck,” you breathed as Yeosang moved his hand now to your left shoulder and started pushing you down.

You dropped to your knees then reached up and pulled his pants down enough for his hard boner to spring free. You wasted no time and immediately started licking circles around his tip before starting to take his length into your mouth little by little.

You had only gotten to about halfway when he swatted your hand away from his cock and placed his hands on the back of your head. “Oh baby, did you think I was gonna let you suck my cock however you want?”

You blinked up at him and he said, “Daddy’s gonna mouth fuck you.”

You knew you were about to have a sore mouth and throat after this and for all of tomorrow but you didn’t give a fuck. You nodded and immediately Yeosang used his hand on the back of your head to balance himself and started thrusting into your mouth at a fast pace.

His quick and deep thrusts caused you to start choking and slobbering all over his dick but Yeosang didn’t give in. If anything, this turned him on more and his thrusts steadily become more sloppy while his groans started getting deeper.

You could tell he was getting close so instead of just letting him mouth fuck you, you decided to help him and started bobbing your head back and forth and pushing back against his thrusts for more friction.

“Keep doing that,” he hissed at you followed by a moan.

He tangled his fingers into your hair now and pulled a bit. “Fuck baby, you suck my dick sooooo good.”

You moaned against his cock and he started moving even faster until you felt his legs start shaking and his thrusts start sputtering a bit.

He came down your throat with one last moan and thrust from his hips and then slowly pulled his cock out of your mouth. On its way out, some cum had got on the corner of your mouth but you were too sprung out to care as you slumped down to the kitchen floor.

Yeosang gave you a second then reached a hand down to your neck again and slowly guided you to stand up until your face was inches from his. He had noticed the cum and used his thumb to swipe it up and push it into your mouth with the comment, “Swallow this too, slut.”

The harsh words didn’t phase you and you stared him down as you sucked it off of his thumb. Right after swallowing, you heard a gasp come from the entrance of the kitchen and then a bowl hitting the floor. Your head snapped into the direction and noticed a shocked San standing there with wide eyes who said, “W-we ran out of popcorn…” then continued to take in the scene in front of him.

You knew that he knew exactly what had just happened judging by your disheveled clothes and hair and the fact that Yeosang’s pants still weren’t up yet. Not to mention how fucked out you both probably looked.

“Would you like to take a photo so it lasts longer, San?” Yeosang calmly asked.

You snickered at how nonchalant both of you were being and San quickly replied, “N-n-no. No, I don’t.”

“Great. Goodbye, then.” Yeosang said.

San rapidly ran away from the room as Yeosang pulled his pants up and turned back to you to say, “Now go to my room and wait for me on the bed. I’m not done with you yet.”

“Should I invite San?” you playfully asked.

“Ha ha. Funny.” he replied while walking away towards the living room.


End file.
